Love Story
by lightwavesurfer
Summary: There's a time when Mei finally learns that Yuzu's love is too strong for her cotton candy heart. Rated for sexual theme.


_Disclaimer: Mei and Yuzu belong to Saburouta._

* * *

><p>The night was calm. So oddly calm. The only noises that able to penetrate this silence were the ones that came from the bathroom. The splattering water sounded so gentle like a calm evening rain.<p>

I was sitting on the floor while staring at the dull color of the ceiling with little interest. It wasn't like I had better things to do but I never liked being told to wait without any clear reason.

I let out a sigh and began knocking at the floor impatiently. Then I turned my attention to the bathroom door not far away from me. From the sound of it, it seemed the occupant was taking her sweet time cleaning herself. I could feel my cheeks got hot as I caught a glimpse of her naked silhouette from behind the bathroom door.

I never thought that this day would end up like this. Not even the slightest. I was exhausted and all I wanted to do was soaking in a tub full of warm water, filling my stomach with delicious food, and sleeping in peace. It wasn't that much to ask, right? And yet this girl—yes, I was talking about the girl in that bathroom—didn't seem to care about my wellbeing. She called me out of the blue and asked—more like forced— me to come to her room and waited until she finished showering.

How ridiculous was that?

But in the end, I still followed her order and waited although I didn't have any idea of what would happen next.

"Hey."

There were nights like these that came unasked in which I didn't understand its purpose. Just like now, where Mei was standing in front of me in her naked glory. What's her goal? I mean, what gives? Don't tell me she's going to seduce me again with her cheap trick. Not a chance, Mei. You're not going to get me this time.

But then she was getting closer and I chuckled grimly at myself. That girl and her twisted mind never ceased to amaze me.

_Tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-_

I didn't ask for this. Honestly, I didn't ask for this to happen but it did. This wasn't the first time I saw her naked body. As 'sisters', it was very common for us to take a bath together. And, yes I admit, I was smitten with her the first time I saw her naked.

Maybe because she was still in her youth. She rarely showed her body, which was why I always considered this moment special. She retained her beauty in such young age, from the smoothness of her skin, the roundness of her still developed breasts and the curve of her hips. Her white legs were in front of me, knees spread apart, and my eyes stopped just at the apex of her thigh.

She was standing in front of me, looking down on me like I was some kind of lower being. Well, knowing how she treated me, I wasn't surprised if she thought of me like that.

My sister was sixteen, young and fragile, manipulative and yet still retained a tiny piece of innocence. The stoic one. Very calculated but always making a wrong decision.

"Are you finished staring?"

She asked me with the same cold and demeaning tone, which I deemed ridiculous because she started this nonsense herself. But knowing her, I found this rather admirable. Endearing, actually, but not enough to compensate everything she had done to me.

I smiled and pulled my knees together without breaking eye contact. She didn't say anything and I thought she look a bit disappointed. It pleased me to see her offended like this.

"Well?"

"'Well' what? A bit of advice. Try to wear your clothes inside the bathroom. You'll catch a cold."

"I do what I want to do."

I tilted my neck. "Like how you wipe your feet on my feelings? Or how you rip my heart into two and turn it to a stew?" and scrapped the tip of my nails on her knee, relishing her tiny shudder.

"I don't need to answer that."

"Why can't you? You've been doing this for a long time," I held up my hands on the back of her thighs, pressing my cheek on the still wet skin. In this silver-clad world where darkness was illuminated by moonlight, her skin was looking like it was glowing—the smooth textures that fouled by some mosquito's bites. I squeezed at the little flesh she had experimentally, and a soft whimper fluttered out from her.

"Truth is, dear sister, I'm getting sick of being your plaything," my voice flowed out patiently, pecking the small patch of her thigh with my lips. "But I know you enjoy playing with me. Remember that night? When you stripped yourself in front of me? Do you think it's easy for me for not ravaging you? Do you think it's easy to say no _to you_? Do you?"

I became overwhelmed by the anger and before I knew it, I bit her flesh. Hard. Fingers buried on my head and blunt nails scraped against my scalp. Another whimper and I tasted blood on my tongue.

"Yuzu…"

"Oh look at this, I make the little princess bleed." I sighed as if I had lost everything in life. Looking up, I stared at Mei with my best apologetic look. "May I clean you?"

I know she hated when I stood up against her. Unfortunately, this was my favorite.

Now my knees on the carpet, kneeling before her. Her hair was obscuring her face but it was no matter. She had mastered the art of locking herself behind the stoic mask and I wondered if I able to crack that phony defenses. Well, let's just continue. I lowered my head, breathing the mossy fragrance of hers. A sigh escaped her mouth when I slowly licked the area between her thighs.

"Yuzu."

She clawed my scalp hard and I stopped. A sudden tug from her was a clear indication that she wanted me to continue.

This won't do.

If she ever wanted me, I would make her _want me._ In my own way.

"Say Mei," I began, finally on my feet. My hands were on her bare shoulder and she shivered. It delighted me that I could turn this ice queen to a flinching mess like this. "How's the date?"

It didn't a rocket scientist to understand the circumstances Mei currently had. And Mei, being a pretty little genius she was, answered with the most flat voice ever.

"Boring as ever."

"Really?" I pushed her and she stepped back, and my insecurities were left behind on the floor where I once sat. I touched her chin, making her looking at me. "Maybe because you're boring too. Boring people always date their own kind."

"Maybe it's because she's not you."

"That's reassuring," I kissed her neck, noticing how her breath hitch with each kisses. I kissed her hard enough to leave a bruise that was impossible for her to hide. Mei let out an annoyed grunt.

"I don't want any mark, Yuzu."

I bit the pulse point on her neck, chuckling at the stupid request. "I'll lend you my concealer."

My lips, chapped and dry, brushed her chin and down to the base of neck, tickling the sensitive skin between her collarbones.

I pulled back, smiling widely as I noticed how rigid this girl's frame had become. I caressed her again by bruising her lips with kisses and nips and tugs, testing and tasting her with a swipe of my tongue, and press my palm on the cheeks of her ass.

Now that's the moan I'd been dying to hear for a long time.

Mei moaned into my mouth as my hands sliding down her smooth back. When I pulled back to savor the look of her, I asked myself why I didn't accept this devil invitation and take what I really wanted. But I realized that Mei was special and I wanted to make everything about us special. Yet, in this crazy situation, I began to doubt that principle.

"So that's why you called me here," I muttered, drawing my nose along her collarbones, drinking her scent. "You're bored and you need a good fuck. Is that right, Mei?"

Mei had her hands on my cheek and pulled me up to look at her. "This has nothing to do with anyone. And why can't you just shut up for once?"

"That's rude," I answered with a faux gasp of hurt, hands on her hips and pushing her down so she was tumbling into the bed. "I like talking. Especially about something dirty."

She squirmed, head tilting away but her hips arching up to feel more of my hand. Mei rolled her hips and turned her neck sideway. My hand moved down her legs, massaging and squeezing along the beauty's thigh. I bit her pulse point and teased her wet center.

"Mei," I sighed, breathless from the kiss. "Look at me."

She had her eyes closed. Her chest was heaving in sync with the roll of her hips.

I kissed her again, hard, and grasped her chin. "Please look at me."

There's always one moment when you can't help but to surrender to your deepest, animalistic desire. This was it.

Her beautiful face was in front of me. Her beautiful, pure face attracted me with such ferocity until I felt myself leak a little. I groaned. What I'm going to do can be easily described as savage but I didn't care. I didn't know any other way to escape. I just wanted her. Everything about her.

I held one of the breasts and moaned at the beautiful sensation in my palm. I fondled her breasts harder. I tweaked her nipples with my mouth and teased them with a nip of teeth and lap of my tongue. She didn't make any noise but her breathing got harder and faster.

"God Yuzu…"

"And you'll be under my mercy tonight," I answered her, eyes flickering up to her.

Her breathing got heavier and heavier when I dragged my tongue down the path of her taut stomach and dip into her cute belly button. I felt a sudden weight on my shoulder and closed my eyes. The feeling of Mei's thigh against my cheek was indescribable. I licked at the dry wound I left a moment ago.

She knew she couldn't be too loud thus she bit her knuckles hard to prevent herself from screaming.

"_Yuzu…._" Finally. Finally she called my name when I slipped my tongue into her wet, _tight _heat.

I played around with her swollen lips for a bit and tease her bloody red clit with my tongue. I knew she loved this because I could feel her blunt nails digging to my scalp and her thighs were trying to crush my skull. She held me close, her hands and hips encouraged me to move on. And once I slipper my finger inside, she cried into the white silence.

"Fuck, Mei," I groaned at the sight before me. Pushing myself up, I claimed her mouth and kissed her again messily, keeping my fingers and hips moving. There's no patience in our way of kissing. Teeth clashing, tongues fighting, and lips devouring each other.

"You don't know how fucking hot you are."

"Yu—Ah… Yuzu—" Mei was struggling to breathe but I didn't stop kissing her.

Her arm draped around my neck and the other was at the base of my skirt, looking for a way to please me and failing when I boldly scraped my fingers inside her.

She rolled her hips harder and she clearly didn't want to have a tender moment right now.

Her head fell back, mouth gaping open, as I thrust to her as hard as I can. Her arms wrapped around my neck, her nails were threatening to break my skin. My ears were ringing with hoarse moans and chants of my name. She made me feel hot; every part of me was shaking every time she touched me.

But I wasn't done with her.

The moan that fluttered out from her mouth was lovely. And it quickly turned to a muffled scream when my lips found her clit and sucked violently.

Mei's skin was flushing red, and she didn't even try to keep everything under control anymore. Squirming, Mei looked like she was in pain, but her knees were still bent, her legs were stretched wide, and her hips were bucking to let me pleasure her more.

I worked her up twice faster, didn't let her rest or even to breathe. Her screams echoed against the walls of the hotel, against the emptiness, and breaking the wall that was always there between us.

"I love you, Mei…" I whispered between her frantic moans. "I really fucking love you."

She answered with a tight moan.

"I—too. Yuzu, I lo—AH!"

Mei stilled for a mere second before letting out a shuddering moan and her body was trembling viciously when she came hard. Her knuckles were red with bite marks and spread her arms to the side, panting.

Eyes fluttering open, Mei was staring at me with tousled hair and sin in her eyes that made me want to fuck her again. Her lips are swollen and look so kissable. Thus, I kissed her again. Gently this time.

"So, was that good for you?" I prodded at her, half joking.

Mei licked her lips. Her hand slowly went down to her clit, still swollen from the previous activity, and swirled it at her opening. Then she made me watch her licking the thick liquid that stuck in her fingers.

"Outstanding."

"So…" I purposefully dragged my voice to annoy her. "What did you say back there?"

Her flushed face, thanks to the glorious orgasm done by yours truly, went redder and I knew I hit the mark. I didn't hear things. I knew she said those three magical words. And, regardless how cheesy it was, I wanted to hear it again.

"I didn't say anything."

"Aww, little Mei is embarrassed?"

I thought I had won but Mei was here to prove me wrong. She graciously flipped our position and I found myself lying flat on the bed. There was darkness within those eyes that made me feel like a dirty, hopeless romantic.

"I love you," she whispered into my mouth. "Now, shut up."


End file.
